El día de San Valentín en Konoha Capítulo único
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Bueno saliendome de mi rutina, publico este fic donde narro el día de san valentín en konoha


_**DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN EN KONOHA**_

Apenas había amanecido y las calles de Konoha estaban desiertas. Los puestos de comida callejeros empezaban ya a abrir sus puertas para los madrugadores. Pero no solo ellos estaban madrugando, en muchas casas había una habitación que tenía la luz encendida. Pero esto no ocurría en todas las casas sino solo en aquellas que había una joven doncella.

En la casa principal de los Hyuga, esto no era una excepción. En la cocina principal de los Hyuga, una joven de cabello corto y azul oscuro y unos ojos blancos, estaba preparando un pastel.

Hinata apartó la mirada un momento de lo que estaba haciendo y miró el calendario. Era ya 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín. Bajo un momento la mirada para ver el pastel que estaba preparando.

- Naruto-kun…. Me preguntó si le gustará… - pensó para sus adentros Hinata mientras le daba la forma de corazón.

En sus pensamientos Hinata recreó la imagen que saldría de entregarle el chocolate a Naruto. Naruto iba caminando por la calle y Hinata lo detendría.

- E-Esto… Naruto-kun…

Naruto se giro y miro a Hinata.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata?

- B-Bueno…. Veras…

Hinata sonrojada miró a Naruto que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, su mirada mostraba que estaba desconcertado.

- E-Es que…. – Hinata tomo fuerzas y al final le puso a Naruto la caja con el chocolate delante suya - . H-He hecho esto para ti….

Naruto tomo la caja de color rosa en forma de corazón, atada con un lazo de color rojo. La abrió y dentro había un pastel de chocolate con forma de corazón.

- Hinata…. Esto es…

- Si… es mi regalo de San Valentín Naruto-kun…

Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos haciéndolos girar el uno encima del otro. De pronto una de las manos de Naruto tomó la muñeca de Hinata. Hinata alzó la mirada y vio la de Naruto, tenía rostro serio.

- Hinata-chan…. Te amo…

- ¡N-Naruto-k….!

Las palabras de Hinata fueron cortadas por un inesperado beso de Naruto. Hinata sentía la lengua de Naruto jugar con la suya. Estaba en el cielo. Poco después ambos se encontraban en la habitación de un hotel, las manos de Naruto recorrían el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata, jugando con sus pechos. Hinata notaba su cuerpo caliente y excitado.

- N-Naruto-kun….

Las manos de Naruto comenzaron a descender, hasta acariciar el sexo de Hinata.

- ¡Naruto-kun!

- No temas Hinata-chan…. Todo ira bien…

Hinata noto como Naruto comenzaba a penetrarla. Como el calor que desprendía su cuerpo se sumaba al suyo, se encontraba tan excitada, que su cuerpo le pedía más y más.

El olor de algo quemándose hizo que Hinata volviese a la realidad. El chocolate se estaba quemando.

- ¡Oh, no!

Hinata corrió para sacarlo. Le tocaba empezar de cero por quinta vez esa noche.

Eran ya las ocho y Naruto ya se encontraba desayunando en su puesto de ramen favorito. Había pedido el plato especial.

- Bueno Naruto, ¿crees que vas a recibir algún chocolate este año? – Le dijo el viejo Ichikaru.

- ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Yo soy muy popular entre las chicas viejo!

- Eso mismo creo que dijiste el año pasado y no recibiste nada.

- ¡Ya veras como este año es diferente!

Naruto terminó de comer, pago y se marcho.

- Pobrecillo…. La realidad le es muy dura.

Ichikaru se giro y miro alrededor. No había nadie.

- ¿¡Por qué a mi nadie tampoco me regala chocolate TT!? – Las lágrimas empezaron a salirle de los ojos en forma de pequeñas cataratas.

Naruto caminaba sin rumbo por la villa. Con paso desanimado.

- Aunque haya dicho eso… no creo poder cumplirlo…

De pronto avistó a Sashuke que iba caminando un poco más por delante de él.

- ¡Sashuke espe….!

La zona comenzó a temblar. Naruto miró a en todas direcciones pero no veía nada, pero no tardó en avistar una nube de polvo a su espalda, la cual se hacía más grande. Miro un poco mejor y pudo ver unas siluetas. Las siluetas pronto se convirtieron en personas, mejor dicho, chicas que corrían como una estampida, cada una llevaba un chocolate.

Naruto pudo distinguir entre ellas a Sakura e Ino que iban la una pegada a la otra, enfrentándose mientras corrían.

- ¿Sakura-chan? – Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de felicidad - ¡Sakura-chan y las demás han venido a traerme chocolate!

Naruto comenzó a correr en dirección a la estampida de chicas, pero pronto se detuvo al oír como gritaban el nombre de Sashuke. Intentó correr, pero no fue lo bastante rápido y la estampida de chicas le pasó por encima. Cuando todas pasaron, las marcas de las pisadas llenaban el cuerpo de Naruto.

- ¿P-Por qué…? – Al final Naruto cayó inconsciente.

Jiraiya caminaba tan tranquilo por la aldea en dirección al edificio del Hokage. Tsunade le había hecho llamar hacía un rato.

- Me pregunto que querrá esta mujer ahora… así no puedo espiar a las lindas jovencitas que se ponen ropa sexys para entregar el chocolate.

Jiraiya vio pasar a alguien a toda velocidad corriendo a su lado. No pudo distinguir quien era pero luego miro al frente y vio a un montón de jóvenes dirigirse hacía el.

- ¡Oh, jóvenes doncellas que vienen en mi busca para darme chocolate en este día tan especial!

Jiraiya se puso en pose de hombre atractivo y les dirigió una mirada de seducción a la estampida de chicas que no se detenían.

- Parad preciosas jovencitas, hay Jiraiya de sobra para todas.

Pero la estampida no se detuvo.

Tsunade se encontraba con Shizune en su despacho. Estaba esperando a que Jiraiya apareciese.

- Si que tarda este estúpido en venir… - dijo Tsunade nerviosa.

- Seguro que estará al caer…. Por cierto Tsunade-sama…

- ¿Qué pasa Shizune? – Preguntó Tsunade mirando a su fiel sirviente.

- Tome.

Shizune adelantó las manos en las que había una pequeña bolsita de color azul, llena de estampado de corazones y atada con un lazo rosa. Tsunade lo tomo con curiosidad.

- ¿Y esto?

- B-Bueno como yo no tengo chico a quién dárselo pues pensé dárselo a usted.

Tsunade calló por un momento pero luego habló.

- Muchas gracias Shizune – Tsunade dibujo una sonrisa que hizo que Shizune se pusiera un poco roja.

Se oyó el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo Tsunade con tono autoritario.

La puerta se abrió y casi sin poder caminar, pasó Jiraiya. Estaba totalmente lleno de pisadas por todo el cuerpo.

- Y-Ya estoy aquí

Tsunade y Shizune se quedaron sin palabras.

- ¿Q-Qué querías…?

- Bueno ya sabes que hoy es un día especial Jiraiya, así que como sé que un pobre desgraciado como tú no recibirá nada el día de hoy pues… - Tsunade abre el cajón de su mesa y saca una caja de color rojo atada con un lazo azul - . Toma.

- Por eso Tsunade-sama se levantó tan pronto esta mañana… - pensó Shizune para sus adentros.

Jiraiya tomo la caja y la miró por un momento de manera seria.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No la quieres?

Jiraiya cerró los ojos de manera seria y empezó a hablar.

- Me halagas haciendo obsequio de este regalo Tsunade, pero…

- ¿Pero…?

Jiraiya miró a Tsunade de manera muy seria.

- ¡Estaría mejor si te quitarás la ropa y me lo entregaras de una manera más sexy! ¿¡Qué me dices probamos!?

Desde fuera del edifico del Hokage, nos ninjas que guardaban la puerta vieron salir algo volando desde la habitación del Hokage a toda velocidad, dejando un pequeño rastro de humo detrás de el.

Shikamaru estaba tumbado en su sitio favorito mirando las nubes. Estaba medio dormido pero algo le despertó, se dirigió a la barandilla para ver que era. Eran Lee y Gai los que estaban armado alboroto. Ten Ten estaba con ellos.

- Bueno, pues aquí tenéis un detallito de mi parte – dijo Ten Ten entregándoles una caja a Gai y a Lee.

Al cogerla, Gai se puso a llorar con unas fuertes cataratas en los ojos.

- ¡Esto es el poder de la juventud! ¡El poder del amor y de la vida! ¡El poder que todo lo derrota! – Gai se subió a un montículo y una catarata chocó contra la roca que había detrás suya _(x cierto de donde ha salido esa roca O.o?)_

Gai se giró a su alumno Lee.

- ¿¡Sabes lo que esto significa Lee!?

- ¡No Gai-sensei, dígamelo!

- ¡Aquel que recibe chocolate en este día tan especial es por que ya es todo un hombre! ¡Es porque ha conquistado el corazón de la doncella! ¡Es porque esta en el poder de la juventud!

- ¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo Gai-sensei! – Dijo Lee mientras apuntaba en su libreta lo que Gai decía con mucho interés.

Ten Ten los miraba mientras varias pequeñas gotitas le caían por la cabeza.

- Pero… si es solo un detalle de obligación…

Shikamaru desde arriba observó la escena sin saber que pensar.

- Que alborotadores de buena mañana….

Se volvió a su banco favorito y se tumbó. Cerró los ojos pero una brisa le hizo abrirlos. Allí se encontraba Temari.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- He tenido que venir a entregar un mensaje para alguien de la villa y he pensado en venir a saludarte.

- Eso es muy problemático….

- Y de paso a darte esto.

Temari le acercó una pequeña bolsita de color amarilla atada con un lazo verde.

- Un pequeño detallito para ti.

Shikamaru se levantó y tomó la bolsa. La abrió. En su interior había unas cuantas galletas de chocolate.

- Esto es algo problemático….

- Eres demasiado quejica, solo es un detalle.

Desde un edifico más alto, Shino y Kiba observaban la escena de Shikamaru y Temari.

- Vaya con el chico vago este. Al final ha recibido chocolate – dijo Kiba.

Shino miraba son su típica mirada seria la escena.

- Las reglas del Día de San Valentín son: Qué la chica se levante a primera hora de la mañana para preparar el chocolate, luego dárselo a la persona que quiere y luego declararse. Esto que ellos hacen rompen el esquema de este día tan especial.

- Venga no digas eso Shino, que te lo tomas todo muy a pecho. De todas formas…

Kiba y Shino sacaron las bolsitas de color azul que poco antes Hinata les había dado.

- Nosotros no podemos decir que recibamos chocolate por amor sino por obligación… - ambos se desanimaron.

Kakashi miraba la estatua de los caídos de Konoha. De pronto una presencia apareció detrás suya.

- ¿Ya estas aquí otra vez? – Preguntó una voz femenina.

- Este es el único lugar en el que me encuentro en paz.

- Deberías dejar de atormentarte así Kakashi.

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí Rin?

La joven se acercó y agacho frente al monumento y depósito una caja de bombones.

- ¿Chocolate?

- Es para Obito. Recuerdo lo mucho que le gustaba y lo mal que se ponía cuando te lo regalaba a ti.

- Es cierto….

Rin alza la mano donde hay otra caja de bombones.

- Este es para ti.

- No deberías haberte molestado Rin.

- Es un pequeño detallito nada más.

Ya caía la noche y Naruto caminaba destrozado por la ciudad. Nadie se le había acercado para darle chocolate. Estaba claro que como decía el viejo, que el no iba a recibir nada.

- Esto es muy triste…. – los lagrimones caían de los ojos de Naruto sin parar.

A poca distancia, Hinata estaba escondida observando a Naruto. Tenía en sus manos una caja rosa en forma de corazón atada con un lazo rojo. Su cara estaba sonrojada.

- ¿Q-Qué hago….? No sé… como dárselo… - pensó Hinata.

Viendo que Naruto se alejaba, Hinata comenzó a seguirlo. Naruto se percató que alguien lo seguía así que empezó a moverse más rápido. Hinata lo siguió de igual forma, pero de pronto Naruto se apartó de su vista.

Hinata salió de su escondite y miró en todas direcciones, pero no dio con Naruto. De pronto una silueta apareció delante suya.

- ¡Te pille! – Gritó Naruto sujetando con fuerza los brazos de Hinata.

Naruto miro a su perseguidora y reconoció a Hinata que tenía cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Hinata? Vaya, así que eras tú que sorpresa.

Hinata miraba a Naruto y se ponía cada vez más roja.

- N-Naruto-kun…. Esta tan cerca… - Hinata no oía la voz de Naruto llamándola.

- Oye, Hinata, ¿estas bien?

Naruto le pone la mano en la frente de Hinata, quien se pone totalmente colorada.

- Naruto-kun… sus manos son tan suaves…

A la cabeza de Hinata viene la imagen de la habitación de hotel y su coloración aumenta aún más. Golpea con fuerza a Naruto para alejarlo de el y lo estrella contra la valla que no hay muy lejos de allí. Naruto cae inconsciente.

Naruto se despierta. Esta tirado en el suelo y le duele mucho todo el cuerpo. Cuando se pone en pie algo se cae. Naruto lo coge y es una caja con forma de corazón. En una etiqueta pone: Para Naruto.

Al ver la etiqueta Naruto se pone a dar saltos de alegría. Desde no muy lejos, Hinata lo observa escondida.

En el puesto de Ichikaru, Naruto le enseña la caja al viejo.

- ¡Míralo bien viejo! ¡He recibido chocolate!

El anciano tendedero toma la caja de bombones con sus manos.

- N-No puede ser…. Es imposible…

- ¡Pues lo es viejo! ¡Yo también he recibido chocolate! – Naruto comienza a reírse a carcajadas.

Pero Naruto jamás supo de quién era ese chocolate y no pudo recordar por que quedó inconsciente.


End file.
